The Light From One
by closetpsycho
Summary: Traveler Archie comes across what appears to be an abandoned tower with no doors or stairs. At the top he finds the tower is not as abandoned as it seems.


Archie saw the tower, standing out starkly against the sunset. The tower was dark, the bricks blackened and the walls were being covered partially by thick vines snaking their way upwards. He gripped his backpack tightly and sighed. He had no time to look for another place to stay for the night. It looked abandoned and he decided then and there that this was to become his new home for at least a few days. From the top of the tower, maybe he could see the next town or village.

He went closer, and as he circled the tower he realized that the tower had no doors. No doors and no stairs. How was he going to get inside now? He looked up and spotted an window without shutters. What luck! He wrapped his hands around the vines at the bottom and pulled, testing the strength. They seemed to hold and he hoisted himself a few inches from the ground. The vines did not even creak at his weight and he started climbing.

Climbing the tower proved to be an easy feat and the further up he climbed, the more optimistic he became. He wasn't concerned with the long way he'd fall if the vines broke; he only saw the window above him and he was determined to make it.

As he grabbed the ledge of the window he felt exhilaration coursing through him, and he pulled himself up. He sat on the ledge, legs dangling over the ground far below and watched the sun set in the distance. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and satisfaction filled him until-

"Who're you?"

He almost fell, but instead of falling forwards he tilted backwards. He didn't fall far, his back smacking against a stone floor and the wind was knocked out of him as he heard a match being struck. A golden light fell on the room and Archie took in what he could while lying on his back. Books, stacked upon books in several bookcases and shelves. He turned onto his stomach and in the dim light he could spot a small spinning wheel.

The voice that had startled him had belonged to a man, that much he was certain off and he returned his attention to the source of the light and the person handling the light. The candle was held in a shaking hand, and Archie thought that perhaps the man was sick. He wasn't tall, and he leaned heavily on a walking stick for a limp that was hard to miss on his right leg. Archie slowly got to his feet and eyed the man up and down.

He had hair that reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and his face was sharp and angled. He was by no means ugly and Archie was breathless for longer than he cared to admit.

The man's eyes were guarded and he cleared his throat, "I asked you a question."

Archie scrambled to answer, "My name's Archie. I'm a traveler."

"You're from outside. Why are you here?" the man asked, eying Archie suspiciously.

"I was looking for a place to spend the night. I did not know the tower was occupied," Archie said, bowing his head apologetically and the man seemed to believe him. "The sun was setting and I had no place to go," he continued, but the man shook his head to interrupt him.

"I cannot fault you for seeking shelter," he said and Archie breathed out in relief. "You can stay for the night, but you must go at first light," he decided, pointing him to an empty area of the room. Archie resigned himself to the floor, and he sat down, putting his bag onto the floor and unraveling his blankets. The man had put the candle onto a small table next to a cot where Archie presumed the man had been sleeping before Archie had barged in.

Now he felt guilty, "May I ask your name? I would want to apologize for waking you."

"Rumpelstiltskin;" the man said.

Archie had heard strange names before, but Rumpelstiltskin was setting a new standard.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't appear to be talkative and instead of returning to his bed, he opened the stove and pulled out a small platter. Supporting himself with one hand, he made his way to Archie and handed him the platter in his free hand. Archie took it, surprised that it contained what looked like leftover roasted duck.

Rumpelstiltskin took a step back, "You can have the rest of that."

"Thank you," Archie said honestly, the smell alone making his mouth water.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and walked back to the cot, sitting on the edge and Archie felt he was being watched. Archie mentally shrugged it off; if a stranger had invaded his home he'd be pretty suspicious too.

"Do you live here?" Archie asked, knowing very well it was a stupid question but he liked the sound of the man's voice.

"Yes," one word and Archie was turning into goo. The accent was surely sent from high above.

"How do you leave? There are no doors," Archie knew from experience just how difficult it was to escape from this tower, and how would Rumpelstiltskin manage. His limp would surely make it impossible.

"I don't leave," Rumpelstiltskin said simply, looking towards the window with something close to longing in his eyes. Archie felt pity for the man. How long had he been here, stuck in a tower like a prisoner.

"Who brings you food?" he asked.

Rumpelstiltskin now looked uncomfortable, "A witch."

Archie's eyebrows rose, "A witch?" That couldn't be. Witches were evil. Everyone knew that. Why would this witch care to bring a man in a tower food? Unless… "Did she bring you here?" he asked and Rumpelstiltskin's face closed off.

"Why would you want to know?" the limping man asked harshly.

"No one has the right to imprison another against their will," Archie stated softly. The side of Rumpelstiltskin's mouth twitched and even without words, Archie knew that the witch was keeping him here against his will. He had no means to escape and she had him where she wanted him; for reasons Archie would probably never understand. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked, continuing to prod where he wasn't welcome and Rumpelstiltskin started to reflect that.

Instead of replying, Rumpelstiltskin stood and blew out the candle, huddling under the covers of his cot and turned away from Archie. Archie sighed, and he refused to give up. He sat the platter on the floor and stood, in three long strides being by Rumpelstiltskin's bedside. He knelt down, "I could help you escape."

"And why would you do that?" Rumpelstiltskin snarled, not trusting Archie's intentions.

"Because I wish to help you," Archie said.

"You've only just met me."

"And you've showed me more kindness than most; you've given me a place to sleep and food to eat, when I could give you nothing in return," Archie's reasoning was sound, he knew Rumpelstiltskin couldn't deny it. "Let me take you away from here," he pleaded but Rumpelstiltskin shook his head.

"She'll find me," his voice was small and brittle.

Archie took the man's hand, "I will protect you. And I know a kingdom not far from here, ruled by a kind king and queen. They will protect us both, I promise."

"Truly?"

"The Queen Snow White has never been known to turn away those in need," he promised, squeezing Rumpelstiltskin's hand. Rumpelstiltskin sat up and leaned forward, as if trying to determine whether or not Archie was honest. His hand didn't leave Archie's.

"It's not safe to travel at night," Rumpelstiltskin sounded defeated already.

Archie pressed his lips together, "We'll take the candle with us. I know my way, even in the dark."

"The witch-"

"Will never harm you again," Archie interrupted, putting his other hand on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes glinted, "Promise me."

"I promise."

"Deal," Rumpelstiltskin nodded slowly.

"Where I'm from we usually seal all deals with a kiss," Archie teased and watched as the other man's lips parted in surprise. The dark eyed man held his breath and it was now Archie realized the attraction was mutual. He leaned forward slowly and captured Rumpelstiltskin's lips with his own, sliding his hand from the man's shoulder to his jaw, cupping his face tenderly.

They parted after a moment and Archie smiled.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as well, "Deal."


End file.
